young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One Together
This is the first episode of season one and the first episode on the series overall. In takes place at the same time at The Young Avengers Season Four. Previous Episode: Episode Fifteen (Young Avengers pilot) Next Episode: Episode Two Plot how Carolina, Nicco and Alex came to Academy is revealed they were running from their parents, they all lives together and grew up together and once Carolina herd that their parents were planning to take over the world by evil way, they ranaway and lost two friends along the way, Gertrude, and Chase who became trapped and caught by the police while raiding a store. When Steven found them he took them in, and they joined James, and Dee Dee who all came for various reasons. James ran away after his fathers death and has a secret vendetta, Dee Dee was training to be like her mentor Doc Samson, and wanted to get powers and fight for good as an ambition. Steven tells the the Avengers Academy has a long History, but was disbanded over 10 years ago, they are going to re open it! Over Two Years Later.... Steven does a training session for his top class, Carolina, Nicco, Alex, James and Dee Dee all fight magical shadows created by Steven. Austin shows up and is a surprise for them, but they are happy to see him and haven't seen him since the events of Academy, Austin tells them he has been training on Hala, they say the same, Steven welcomes him. Nicco, Alex and Carolina go camping, they have a good night out but are watched by someone. James hatches a secret plan and Dee Dee catches him, she asks him why and he explains his father was killed by London Conrad, and needs to find and kill him. Carolina offers to help only if James won't kill him. James tells her he found a lead. Austin and Steven are visited by Austin's parents Lacey and Johnses, they tell him they have missed him so much, and got an odd letter just yesterday in the mail, for him, from his real mother. It tells Austin when he was born she had to send him away to live with good people, on Hala when you have his powers, sometimes you can be hunted by Kree poachers. Austin is upset after spending time on Hala he could of met his mother. Steven tells him they will contact Ko-Rell, Austin tells them he will do it and goes to his personal ship he got while on Hala. He calls them and they agree to come see him and realizing he has the note. Gertrude and chase ambush Nicco, Carolina and Alex while they camp in the forest behind the Academy. They are happy to see their friends but Gertrude says Old Lace telepathically told her their parents are looking for them, and could find them any time. they decide to go inside. James and Dee Dee follow the lead to the office of Shilo Conrad, who explains his father is dead, killed by a super skrull called Skrull X at the Daily Bugle. James is pissed and attacks Shilo, Dee Dee tries to stop him but he knocks her out, and then ties up Shilo. Steven looks for Dee Dee, James, Carolina, Alex and Nicco but doesn't locate them. Carolina, Nicco, Alex, Gertrude, Old Lace and Chase walk into the Academy and it is empty, suddenly in the ball room, their parents appear to them, and tell them to come home and not to be frightened, that everything is ok. Alex wants to believe his parents, Nicco and Gertrude too but the magical message fades away. Steven walks in and asks them to fully explain, they do and Steven invited Gertrude, Old Lace and Chase to stay, they are happy too. Starring Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minor James Santini Deliliah Deerborn Austin Garde Alex Wilder Gertrude Yorkes Chase Stein Old Lace Shilo Conrad Lacey Garde Johnses Garde Geoffry Wilder (cameo) Catherine Wilder (cameo) Dale Yorkes (cameo) Stacey Yorkes Yorkes (cameo) Frank Dean (cameo) Leslie Dean (cameo) Robert Minoru Minoru (cameo) Tina Minoru (cameo) Victor Stein (cameo) Janet Stein (cameo) Doc Samson (cameo) (uncredited) Category:Season One Runaways Category:Episodes